Date Central!
by CreativeHeart
Summary: Richard Castle goes on a dating show, trying to forget his feelings about Kate...But she is a contestant! Feelings unravel, and he chooses her for the date. Caskett one-shot! Might do a sequel later! Lemons-dont like, dont read!


Another Castle fanfic!

As usual, I dont own Castle or any of the characters!  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Richard Castle, you have been on two dates, and you sent both of the ladies away. Now, our last contestant is a wonderful detective. She loves your books, is a hopeless romantic, and loves to sleep or spend time with friends in her spare time. Please welcome Katherine Beckett!"

The crowd broke out in applause as Castle stood there, feet glued to the floor, and his jaw on his way to them. Kate? Of all people to go on a dating show, Kate?

Katherine Beckett walked out in a lipstick red dress that ended just above her knees, and red stilettos. Her hair was curled slightly, and a red ribbon teased the edge of her right wrist. She saw Castle and couldn't help but smile at the reaction plastered on his face. His mouth descended even lower upon seeing her in such a short dress.

"Now, we are going to leave you two in the date bus for an hour, and see how it goes!" the presenter said as Kate went over and closed Ricks jaw for him.

They were led to a bus, and were sent inside. Once they sat down on the couch, they started to talk.

"Why are you on a dating show? You're Richard Castle; you can get a date with a click of your finger!" Kate exclaimed.

"I wanted something different, and seeing as the girl I want doesn't seem to like me, I guess I should try and get over her. Why are you on a dating show, detective?" Rick looked amused, and relaxed back on the couch, watching her expectantly.

"I am pretty sure I am in love with this guy, and he is so delirious he doesn't know. I thought I should just move on, and forget the feelings" she looked at her feet, and was continually wringing her hands together.

"Can I know the name of this guy?"

"Uhh…well, technically you know his name pretty well"

"Please tell me, and I will tell you the name of the woman I'm in love with" Kate could see he wanted to know desperately.

"You want his full name?"

"Please?" the puppy dog look got her, and she couldn't resist.

"Richard Castle, that's his name"

Rick jumped on her and attacked her with kisses, roaming all the way down her body.

"I…Bet…you…can't…guess…who…I am…in love…with…" he said in between kisses, and Kate pretended to think.

"Katherine Beckett?"

He looked up, pretending to be stunned. "How did you guess?"

"Well, you seem to be kissing her uncontrollably, and she needs to kiss you, like, right now. She told me so"

"Ah, so you are close with this Katherine person?"

"Quite close. I know her well-she confides in me, so I know all her secrets. She prefers to be called Kate, too"

Kate brought her lips over to meet Castles eagerly, and the bliss that exploded from the touch made both of them pull back, grinning.

"And Richard Castle prefers Rick, I'm all too sure of it"

"So, I take it you are close with Rick?"

"Very close. I shower with him everyday. Feel free to join him, I know he's single" he winked at her, and she laughed.

"You are straight, right? Because I don't think straight guys shower with other guys"

"And I don't think straight girls shower with other girls"

"Does Rick think that if Kate went on a Date Show, much like this one, that she would win?"

"I think she has already won"

"Well, then I think Rick should get up and tell someone that he chooses Kate"

"He will do that right now. Then Rick is going to take Kate home with him and cuddle with her until she falls asleep, and then get up with her in the morning for work. Does Kate like the sound of that?"

"Kate loves that idea"

"Then Rick would like to take Kate with him to tell the host that he chooses the most beautiful and extraordinary girl in the universe"

"Rick thinks Kate looks adorable when she blushes"

"C'mon"

He grabbed her hand and together, with interlaced fingers, they stepped out of the date bus and went back to the show, where everyone was applauding them.

"Welcome back Richard and Katherine!" the host said through the microphone. Richard greeted her, and told her what he wanted to do.

"Well, it seems as if this game has been cut short!"

The crowd all groaned.

"Richard has chosen Katherine! Now, together, you guys get two hundred dollars to spend at "El Pesos" the New Mexican restaurant!"

The crowd applauded.

"Well, we will see you next time on Date Central!" the host concluded, and the crowd erupted into applause as Kate and Rick walked out the door.

"Thank god that's over" Kate said, almost walking like a model in front of Rick with her red heels and dress.

"I agree. Your hips are driving me insane" he whispered into her ear, pulling his front flush against her back.

"Kate would like to get to Ricks house right now so she can cuddle with him" she turned around in his arms and kissed him deeply.

"Rick would like that too" he said to her before hailing a cab. When the cab stopped, Rick opened the door like a gentleman, and Kate slid in after kissing his cheek.

"My apartment building, thanks" Rick said to the cab driver, giving him a slip of paper. The cabbie nodded and drove off in the direction of Rick's apartment.

"I wonder how many applications there were for that particular game show" Kate said, hugging Rick tightly from the side.

"I don't know. At least they chose you as one of them, otherwise I would be stuck with one of the other contestants" Rick shuddered, and Kate laughed lightly.

"I still don't understand why you went on the game show. You knew I had feelings for you, right?" Rick declared, taking one of Kate's hands and kissing it softly.

"Yeah, but I didn't know how strong they were. If you liked me and I was madly in love with you, it might have been awkward" she said, resting her forehead on his arm. Rick ran a hand through her hair and kissed her head.

"So you went on this show and didn't bother to ask me beforehand how much I liked you?"

"Well, you would have asked why before giving an answer, so I chose to avoid that" she buried her head a little deeper into his arm.

"Don't be embarrassed, Katie. If you had asked me that question, I would probably answer with one of my little Castleisms and you would saunter away, shaking your delicious hips on the way"

Kate lifted her head. "Castleisms?"

"Things that only I would say" he chuckled, and Kate sat up.

"What would you have said if I asked you how much you liked me?" she asked curiously.

"More than you would ever know" he whispered huskily into her ear. He kissed her then, and she leaned into the kiss.

"Ah, but now I know. Thank god I didn't ask you then. I would be lulling those words over in my head for a long time" she said, pulling back. The cab stopped, and Rick handed the driver too much money, saying "Keep the change" before sliding out and helping Kate out by her hand.

Interlocking fingers, the couple made their way to the elevator, and, as on cue as ever, the doors opened. They stepped inside and Rick pressed the button for his floor, smiling down at Kate. She hugged him, and he held her to him, smelling her wonderful cherry scented shampoo and overall Kate aroma.

The doors dinged open, and Kate reluctantly peeled off Rick. He held her hand as he was unlocking his door, and took her coat when he walked in.

"Rick, there could be a problem" Kate said, turning back around from admiring his apartment.

"Is it something I can fix?" Rick asked, coming up to her and running his hands down her sides slowly. She shivered at the sensation, and the electric-like spark emitted from his touch, even through her dress.

"I don't have any clothes for tomorrow. And right now, I am really uncomfortable in this dress" Kate told him.

"I can't do anything about the clothes for tomorrow right now. I will drive you home in the morning to change" he said, taking her hand and playing with her fingers absentmindedly.

"And? What about the dress?"

"Take it off" he smirked.

"What?!"

"You heard me. Take it off"

"And what will I wear once I have taken it off?"

"I'm sure if you asked nicely and convinced me that you really wanted it, you could wear my body" his smirk was more pronounced.

Kate took her hand out of his reluctantly. "Seriously, Rick"

"Fine. You can wear one of my shirts, but that's as far as I am going"

Kate started unbuttoning his shirt, and he watched her, mesmerized, before snapping back to reality.

"Did you consider wearing me again?" he asked as she got to the last button.

"No, silly. I am taking your shirt. You said I could wear one of your shirts, and I choose this one" she said, leading him into his study before slipping off her heels.

"Need some help with your dress?" Rick offered his hands, and Kate smiled.

"Thankyou, but there's something that I am not wearing, and I don't want you to see what would be hidden under there yet"

Ricks mind became clouded for a moment. "You aren't wearing any underwear under that fine dress, are you?"

Kate laughed. "No, I am wearing under wear on the bottom half, just not the top half"

"Wow" Rick said dreamily. Kate chuckled, and then turned around so her back was to him. She slipped the straps off her shoulders, letting the red dress pool at her feet.

"The shirt please, Rick" Kate said, stepping out of her dress and putting it on his desk.

"You aren't getting the shirt until you turn around" Rick compromised, lifting his eyes from her black lace covered ass up her bare back.

"I will put the dress back on and force it off you" Kate threatened.

"No you won't, because I now have your dress, too" he said whilst snatching it off his desk.

"Give me your shirt or my dress"

"Not until you turn around"

"Why are you doing this, Rick?"

"I want to see you. I promise I wont judge or laugh or anything! Well, I will probably end up playing there, but please"

"Rick…"

"Kate…" he replied in the same flat tone.

"Fine, have it your way" Kate said. "But no laughing, or staring, or anything"

"I already said-"

"-Nothing apart from that, then"

"Haha, I always win!"

Kate turned slowly, keeping her eyes squeezed shut. Rick saw her as she turned to the side, her perfect curves teasing him. She kept turning until she fully faced him, and he was pulled to her by a magnetic force.

"So beautiful, Kate…"Rick moaned, running his hands on her bare stomach. He started kissing her everywhere he could, before finally coming to said delicious curves. He took a nipple in his mouth, massaging the neglected, before changing over and emitting many moans from Kate.

"Kate, you are so amazingly beautiful" he said, drawing hearts on her stomach with his fingertips lightly.

"Really?" she said, opening one eye.

"Really. You are the most gorgeous, beautiful, amazing, delicious, beautiful, amazing woman I have ever seen. God, I love you" he whispered softly. He brought his head up to meet hers, and kissed her. It was different from all the other kisses they shared, though. This one was more passionate, more meaningful. It made Kate's mind go fuzzy.

"Rick…" Kate said, pulling back and breathing heavily.

"Sorry" he said, catching his breath too.

"No, don't be sorry. I like those kisses. I just have to breathe" she said, smiling seductively up at him.

"Ah, I get it. So, as promised, here is my shirt. But before that, I have to say that black suits you. And I wish that you could see through that lace"

"Rick!"

"It will happen one day, I promise you that" he smirked, and put down her dress on his desk. He gave her his shirt, and she slipped it over her shoulders. She proceeded to do up the buttons, but Rick caught her hands.

"Let me" he said softly, and did up the buttons from the top to the bottom before trailing his hands back up and putting down the collar for her.

"You look very sexy in my shirt. Just the right size" he said, looking her up and down. His shirt stopped at the middle of her thighs.

"Can I cuddle with you now?" Kate asked shyly, holding both of his hands. She looked sort of… vulnerable to Rick.

"Sure. Just two seconds" Kate watched amusedly as Rick hopped around, trying to take off his shoes and socks. He slipped off his pants, revealing his batman boxers, and Kate smiled sweetly.

"Can I wear one of your shirts?" Rick joked, and Kate laughed. Rick sat down in one of his comfy chairs that adorned his study, and Kate climbed on top, straddling his hips. She kissed him hotly, and he kissed back, running his hands up her back.

Kate ran her hands along his sides and behind him, hugging him to her. Rick kissed her head as she laid it on his chest near his shoulder. In mere minutes, Kate was sleeping peacefully.

Rick watched in amazement as a clone of an angel sat, sleeping on him. He was snapped out of his reverie by a knock at the door. _Now, this will be a challenge,_ he thought.

He held onto Kate, one hand holding her as if she were sitting on it, and his other hand pushed him out of the chair. The knocking became more impatient, and Rick wished to shout that he was coming. He walked over to the door and looked through the peephole, seeing Martha and Alexis waiting at the door- Martha being the one knocking impatiently, Alexis bouncing on her toes.

Rick opened the door halfway so they could only see him, and placed a finger to his lips. Martha and Alexis nodded before walking in. On the sight of Kate sleeping on Rick whilst he held her, brought smiles to their faces. Rick closed the door behind him before walking over to the kitchen.

"How did she get here?" Alexis whispered, helping her father open the fridge.

"She was on the game show, and I chose her" Rick said quietly to his daughter, grabbing two bottles of water.

"Did you have sex with her?" Martha asked when Alexis had walked upstairs.

"No! We were just hanging out and she fell asleep" he whispered, shocked that his own mother would ask that.

"But your clothes-"

"-Yeah, she's wearing my shirt. She was uncomfortable in her dress. And I am in boxers because it was compromise"

"You guys are together?"

"Yeah" Rick grinned, and Kate stirred on his shoulder. She woke up slowly, and Rick placed her on the kitchen bench in front of him.

"Hi" Rick said softly, kissing her nose whilst signalling his mother to go. Martha walked off in the direction of her room.

"Hi" Kate said, smiling at him.

"Good sleep?" Rick asked, opening a bottle of water. Kate snatched it off him and took a swig before handing it back to him.

"Yeah. One of the best dreams I have ever had"

"Can I know this dream?" Rick asked, handing her the bottle and opening the other one for him.

"Well…" Kate started, wrapping her legs around Rick's body.

"Yes?"

"I don't have the gift of telling stories well"

Rick chuckled. "Give it your best shot. I'm not judging"

"Well, we were in your study, and-"

"We did what I was hoping to do when you slipped off that dress?" Ricks eyes shone with admiration.

"Well, sort of…" Kate trailed off.

"What do you mean, sort of? How can it be sort of?" Rick looked confused.

Kate placed her head on his chest before continuing. It was easy to tell she was embarrassed.

"We were role playing"

"Role playing what?" Rick asked her, his eyes now coated with lust.

"You were the teacher and I was-"

"- the naughty schoolgirl?" his eyes widened.

"Yeah" Kate hid her head impossibly deeper into Rick's chest.

"That is so kinky! I love your mind, and I love you" Rick said, running his hand through her hair.

"There's more…"

Rick paused. "More?"

"You h….handcuffed me to your desk, and bent me over it…"

"Oh god, this is getting better by the second. What did I do?"

"I can't tell you…"

"Please?"

"I can't say it"

"Just try"

"You had a…a whip and you…you undressed me and used it and asked me to count out loud to ten. That's how many times you used it…"

"I'm so sorry, Kate" Rick said, hugging her.

"I'm not finished" Kate said quietly.

"Does this dream end happily?"

"Well, after you…you know, you pounded into me from behind and it felt SO good. And we basically did that-"

"-you mean sex, right?"

"Yeah. We did that seventeen times, until I woke up" Rick took the look in her eyes for lust.

"I hope I didn't hurt you"

"Trust me, it was the best sex I have ever had"

"Bet you can't wait till we actually do have sex, then?"

"Why can't it be now? Like, tonight?"

"Well, my mother and daughter came home twenty minutes ago, i'm guessing at around the fourteenth time we did it in your dream, and they know about us now. I don't want to alarm them by wincing when I walk because we did it seventeen times!" Rick said, putting Kate's arms around his neck.

"What about just fifteen?" Kate said, grabbing the water bottles with one hand and putting them into the sides of her underwear. Rick watched her, and when she looked up at him, he grinned.

"That's really sexy. And fifteen is still too much" Rick picked her up and brought her to his bedroom. He brought her to his bed and she stood on it, taking the bottles out of her underwear and putting them on his nightstand.

"What about…ten?" she said, coming back to him.

"Still too much. With how determined you are I think we are going to create holes in the walls from my bed rocking"

"Five?"

"Still a little too much"

"Three?"

"Uhh…"

"Please?"

"Hmm…"

"I love you, Ricky"

"Well…"

"You are unbelievably sexy" Kate whispered into his ear seductively, running her hands down his chest and running a finger down his snail trail.

"Mmm…"

Kate slipped her hand into his boxers and took hold of him, starting to run her hand up and down.

"Kate…"

"Three?"

"Only if for one of them, we play with each other. No actual sex"

"But that's only two!" Kate whined, increasing the speed on her hand.

"It counts as three. Now, stop playing with me. That can be the second one"

"Go and close the door, please" Kate said politely. Rick wondered how she could be so polite after her hand had just been in his boxers. Rick closed and locked the door, and walked back over to Kate. She sat back down on his bed, and pulled Rick closer by his hand.

He closed the distance between them with a hot French kiss, and Kate moaned into it. He started unbuttoning his shirt on her whilst kissing her neck. He found the place where Kate collapsed backward, feeling like jelly. He continued to suck and bite lightly there, Kate moaning loudly.

Rick was above her now, kissing down her chest. Kate arched her back, and Rick chuckled. Kate flipped them over so she was on top, surprising Rick. She took off his shirt and threw it to the ground, all the while moving her hips on top of his, teasing his erection. They both groaned in unison, Kate kissing down his chest. He lifted his hips, and she slid off his boxers. She stared at him for a moment before looking up at him in shock.

"You won't fit"

"I will fit. You just wait and see" he said, grabbing her underwear and pulling them down her legs. He discarded both of their undergarments on the floor.

"You are beautiful. I don't know why you don't walk around the precinct naked" Rick said lustily and Kate laughed.

Rick chose this moment to position himself at her entrance, teasing her wet folds with his tip. She groaned, and sunk down onto him slowly. They both groaned out loudly at the sensation.

Rick stayed still for Kate to adjust, but she soon started to move her hips, asking for more. Rick flipped them over, and Kate squealed. He placed his hands beside her head, and picked up a slow motion.

"God, Rick, so good…" Kate moaned, a smile of pure bliss adorning her lips. She started meeting his down thrusts with her up thrusts.

"Please, faster, harder, god Rick" she groaned, and Rick licked her lips before picking up his pace.

"Kate…" Rick moaned loudly. He could feel Kate coming close, and he was too. Kate exploded abruptly, and Rick followed suit, silencing her scream with a French kiss. He brought their pace down slowly, and eventually stopped.

"God, Rick, ah…" Kate could hardly form words after that experience.

"Ah, I know. You are so amazing. God, so tight and wet. Definitely the best sex ever"

"Ah, agreed. You are so filling inside of me. I love you" Kate panted. She felt empty when Rick slipped out of her, but remembered that this time, they were going to pleasure each other a different way.

"Who first?" Rick said, his breathing almost normal.

"I am going to pleasure you first. Just, let me breathe a second" Kate was still panting, but it had died down. Rick reached down and brought up a water bottle.

"Thankyou" she said, taking a few swigs of the bottle. Rick did the same before setting it back down. She watched him, admiring the thin sheen of sweat that stuck to his body. Rick saw that Kate had the same sheen of sweat.

"Okay, I'm alright now" Kate said, kissing Rick animatedly.

"Where do you want me?"

"Just lie down, face up" Rick did so, and Kate saw that he was already erect again. She placed a hand on him, and his hips automatically bucked up into her hand.

"Greedy, aren't we?" Kate chuckled. She wiggled down so her head was above his erection and placed her mouth on the tip. Rick groaned and tried to buck his hips up again, but she held them down. She slowly put all of him into her mouth, swirling her tongue.

"Kate, my sexy devil" Rick moaned, his head thrown back in pure ecstasy. Kate could feel that he was already close, but he tasted so good. She swirled around her tongue three times before he warned her.

"I can't hold on much longer, so you better take your mouth off there"

"I can take it" she said softly before bringing her mouth back down. Only moments later, Rick moaned out Kate's name, spilling his seed into her mouth. She lapped all of it up, gulping what she had in her mouth first.

"Oh my god, that is quite possibly the hottest thing I have ever seen anyone do" Rick said, leaning up on his elbows and watching Kate lick up every drop of his seed. She looked up and her eyes met his.

"Want a taste? It's really good" Kate teased him, and brought her mouth to his. Rick winced before sliding his tongue into her mouth. He didn't taste all that bad to himself, but Kate pushed him away lightly when he became greedy.

"I'm not a big fan of my own seed"

"Really? Cause' you seemed pretty greedy, there, Mr. Castle"

"Don't call me Mr. Castle. It reminds me of your dream" Rick took a drink of water before trading places with Kate. She lay down slowly, and as soon as her head hit the pillow, one of Rick's fingers speared into her.

He added another and curled them in just the right way, causing Kate to moan his name a little too loudly. He took his fingers out and sucked on them so Kate could hear, leaving her squirming. One of her own hands slithered down to her sex, and she was about to touch herself before Rick snatched up her hand.

"Oh, no you don't" Rick said, throwing her hand away.

"But Rick!" Kate whined.

Rick eased open her legs by placing kisses from her ankles up to the inside of her thighs on both legs. He then started kissing her sex, using his tongue and the most pleasurable way. Kate climaxed above him, clapping a hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming or moaning too loudly. Rick cleaned up just as she did before entering her with his own sex.

"Round three, my lady"

"God. I couldn't possibly-"

"-Hey! You wanted seventeen rounds!"

"I know, but I didn't know that you would take this much out of me" Kate kissed him lightly before roaming down his chest with kisses as he picked up a slow pace.

"Ah, you have taken too much out of me. Just one more round. I'm sure we can do it" Rick picked up his pace a little, and Kate dug him deeper into her.

"Okay, just this round then" Kate said, picking up her pace and matching Ricks already furious one.

"I love you, so much"

"I love you too, Rick"

About a minute later, they climaxed at the same time, moaning each others names into their respectable mouths. Rick slid out from Kate and grabbed the other water bottle. They had both finished the first one.

After getting a drink, they both snuggled together, Kate lying on top of Rick with her head on his chest, and his hand on her back tracing patterns.

"How exhausting!" Rick sighed, pulling up the covers over them.

"Very. I don't know how I am going to even walk at the precinct tomorrow, let alone catch killers"

"And I have to shadow you, so I would be sort of doing the same thing"

"Oh, are we going to tell Ryan and Esposito?" Kate asked, interlocking a hand with his.

"Well, would Montgomery allow it?" Rick played absentmindedly with a strand of her hair.

"I don't know. You don't actually work there, but you help a lot, and he considers you as one of the team. Why don't we just start with holding hands and kisses on the cheek, and go from there?"

"Alright. Although we are going to get flogged by Ryan and Esposito asking question after question"

"Ah, don't forget how much money one of them is going to get. They have been betting on us getting together for a while now, and I think the whole precinct is in on it" Kate said, yawning.

"Oh, that reminds me. The whole precinct owes me around two hundred dollars then" Rick was grinning under Kate, and she laughed.

"They owe me, too" Kate said. Rick chuckled.

"Until tomorrow, Kate"

"Goodnight, Rick"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

With that, Kate and Rick drifted off into a peaceful, deep sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I just want to say that I am not exactly sure about a sequel to this. I could do it in the long run, but I have a lot of stories that I want to finish and get up!Please review and tell me what you think!Abbey

Xx


End file.
